


Rainbows are in my Blood

by RapunzelGirl13



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex and Luke have long hair, Alex and Willie are roommates, Alex has a sibling, Alex’s parents don’t care that he is an adult, Biromantic Demisexual Bobby (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Kayla (Julie and The Phantoms), Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby and Nick are roommates, Carrie and Kayla are roommates, College AU, F/F, F/M, Julie and Flynn are roommates, Lesbian Carrie Wilson, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke and Reggie are roommates, Luke has a sibling, M/M, Mentions of Masterbation, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Panromantic Asexual Nick (Julie and The Phantoms), Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie has a sibling, Willie has sisters, alex's parents are homophobic, but it's nothing explicit, just implied actions, mentions of sexual acts such as oral sex, slurs and homophobia, there is no actual smut, there is still mature themes such as swearing, they are making him get married anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapunzelGirl13/pseuds/RapunzelGirl13
Summary: Alex Mercer is not your typical 20 year old. He is closeted, secretly taking ballet lessons, and in a rock band. Since his parents don’t know that he is gay, they do not know that their son is secretly in love with the local rebel and his college roommate, William Covington. When Alex unexpectedly comes out to his parents when defending his sister, it only urges them to get Alex married so that their son can realize he is straight. They soon arrange for Alex to marry Carrie without either of them knowing what’s going on until a few days before the wedding. With the help from their friends, these two become determined to screw the wedding plans and throw heterosexuality back in Alex’s parents faces.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters, Flynn/Kayla/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

April 2008~

Alex smiled as he headed into his room after a long day of college. He loved school, he was taking dance classes with Carrie, as well as English and Creative Writing courses, and he was in his second year already. He was almost finished for the year and then he had one left before he got to graduate which was pretty awesome. The dance class was not known to his parents though, because he knew his parents would call him queer if they found out, which he was but that was besides the point. There was only one downside to college and that was the fact that he was rooming with the sweetest but most rebellious guy in Los Angeles. Willie was his name and Alex had been crushing on the guy since he was 12. Yeah it had been him that gave Alex his gay awakening because although he had a tiny crush on Luke when he was 9, he didn’t fully come to terms with his sexuality until he had seen Willie shirtless for the first time in gym class and was hit in the face by a volleyball. And yet his very Christian parents somehow still didn’t notice that he was gay, could he make it anymore obvious? 

“Jesus Christ!” Alex swore, quickly covering his eyes with his hand, as his entire face turned as red as a beet, “I told you to put a sock on the door!” 

Willie laughed and threw his boxers on, “Didn’t expect you home so early. You can look now, I’m dressed.”

Alex peeked between his fingers before moving his hand away from his face, “Why didn’t you show up to class today? Julie said she was left without a partner”

“Sorry I didn’t feel like going today Alex, I’ll go on Monday.”

Alex, still very flustered, dropped his bag down by the door and walked over to his own bed. He had seen Willie’s dick more times than he cared to admit and it didn’t help with his raging gayness. He wanted to ask Willie out but he was terrified. He was 20 years old, but the only person that he had ever been with was Luke for a few months. Not only that but Willie had no idea that he was gay. The only people who knew his sexuality were Reggie, Bobby, Luke, Julie, Flynn, and Carrie. The funny thing was, that none of his friends were straight. Reggie, Julie, and Kayla were all bi, Carrie and Flynn were lesbians—they were also in a relationship with Kayla—Nick wasn't interested in sex but liked all genders, Bobby was interested in both genders, but needed to have a deep connection with the person before he'd sleep with them, and Luke as he once said “I like the wine not the label” because gender didn't matter to him.

“You do realize that you’re not going to graduate if you keep skipping classes right?”

“Yeah I know but it’s not like I chose to be here. I didn’t want to go to college but my parents told me that I had to, so here I am. At least I like art. You already know this dude, we’ve been roommates since last year.”

“Yeah I do and you know I don’t enjoy seeing my roommate’s dick and yet here we are.”

“Ever heard of knocking?” Willie asked with a hint of teasing in his voice. 

“Dude! It’s my room too! I should not have to knock because you might be jerking off!”

Willie laughed this time, “Next time I’ll send you a text so you know when you get home what to expect.”

“I don’t care if you masterbate dude, but at least put your covers over yourself. Now come on, we’re heading to Luke and Reggie’s dorm for pizza and a game night.”

“Can I pass?”

“Nope, you’re coming and having fun. Stop being a party pooper, get dressed and be ready in an hour.”

“Fine, hotdog. I'll be ready soon.”

“Why do you call me that?”

“What, you mean hotdog? It's because when we first met you were wearing socks with hotdogs on them.”

Alex blushed as he remembered that moment, he still wore socks with patterns, it was just part of who he was. He went and showered before changing into white skinny jeans—because according to Luke they made his ass look good—and a pink tee, leaving his hair like it always was, hanging mostly in his eyes. When he came out of the bathroom he saw Willie dressed in a blue and yellow tie dye crop top and black shorts. 

“Well come on blondie, let’s head over to Luke and Reggie’s dorm.”

“I’m coming,” Alex laughed, putting on his fanny pack and sneakers. 

Alex locked their door and led Willie down the hall and up a floor before they got to Luke and Reggie’s. Alex knocked on the door and it was Bobby that answered. Alex headed inside the room first, followed by Willie. 

“Good you guys are finally here! We were just about to start a game of truth of dare! Come join!” Julie smiled. 

Willie took a seat between Alex and Flynn, Luke being on the other side of Alex. Bobby sat back down between Reggie and Nick. 

“Okay so here are the rules,” Luke began, “I will start and spin the bottle once. Whoever it lands on picks truth or dare. If they choose dare, the bottle is spun a second time and whoever it lands on has to pull a dare out of this hat and do it with the first person. If it’s a truth the first person just has to answer it.”

“Seems easy enough. Can I start?” Flynn asked. 

“Go ahead.”

Flynn spun the bottle and it landed on Carrie. “Truth or dare babe?”

“Let’s start off fun, I pick dare,” Carrie said confidently. 

Flynn nodded as she spun the bottle a second time and this time it landed on herself. She pulled a piece of paper out of the hat. 

“Ew this is disgusting! Luke, you had to have written this!” Flynn said as she made a face, “It says for one person to smear peanut butter on their foot, the other person to do jelly and then place your feet together to make a sandwich.”

“Eww Luke that is disgusting!” Carrie groaned as she whacked his arm. 

“Ow! We said anything counted as a dare so I just wrote random shit down."

“Yeah we can see that,” Alex laughed. 

Carrie chose the jelly while Flynn went with the peanut butter. They each only did one foot and after smearing the condiments on their feet they pressed their feet together. Carrie gagged at the squishing noise that it made. The girls were quick to wash their feet off before they sat back down. Willie spun this time since he was sitting next to Flynn and the bottle pointed at Reggie. 

“Give me a truth,” Reggie said. 

“Alright, where is the weirdest place that you have had sex?” Willie asked. 

Reggie blushed a little, “Um well if a handjob counts, I got one in a movie theatre once.”

“Ew Reggie those seats are disgusting,” Alex said with a grossed out face, to which Reggie just shrugged. 

Alex spun the bottle and watched as it came to a halting stop on himself. He looked over at Luke wondering what happened in this situation. 

“Just pick truth or dare,” Julie said. 

“Okay I want a dare.”

Alex spun the bottle a second time and it almost landed on Flynn but happened to move just a little bit more to the right and so it was pointing at Willie. Willie reached over and pulled a paper out of the hat. 

“Player two gives player one a hickey on an area of player one’s choice,” Willie smirked. 

Alex’s eyes widened and he shot a glare at Bobby, knowing for a fact that the dare was written by him. He didn’t need it to be anywhere even remotely visible and so he pulled up his shirt a little and gestured to his side. Willie wasted no time leaning down and biting at Alex’s skin immediately. Alex’s eyes widened and he bit down on his lip hard in order to stop any noise from escaping his mouth. Willie soothed the bite with his tongue before he bit down on the same spot and this time he started to suck. His first ever hickey and of course it had to be from Willie, he was going to fucking kill Bobby once this game was done. When Willie pulled away from Alex’s skin, a fairly large mark was visible, already turning purple due to how hard Willie had sucked, to Alex it felt like a freaking vampire. Luke wasted no time spinning the bottle and watched as it landed between Kayla and Julie. He thought about what it meant for a moment before finally speaking. 

“It’s more at Kayla so I say Kayla picks and if she chooses dare then Julie does it with her.”

“Sounds good to me and so I will go with a dare,” Kayla smiled. 

Julie pulled out a paper and giggled when she read it to herself first before reading it out loud. 

“All it says is switch clothes.”

Julie and Kayla went to the bathroom and switched their clothes, everything but their underwear and bras. They came back out and sat down again, not actually looking much different since the girls had similar styles. Julie spun the bottle and it landed on Bobby. 

“I’m no chicken, dare,” Bobby said. 

Julie spun the bottle for a second time and it looked like it was going to land on Nick but instead it landed dead on Reggie. So Reggie picked out a paper and his eyes grew wide, cheeks flushing.

“You’re blushing Reggie, what does it say?” Alex asked. 

“Long story short, I have to give Bobby a lap dance.”

Bobby’s eyes widened, cheeks flushing too. Reggie was his best friend, well one of them and he had been secretly dating Reggie for just a month now, so yes it had been Bobby who had given Reggie the handjob in the back of a movie theatre. Bobby stood up and sat down on the couch to make it easier for Reggie. He could see his friends smirking at him so he glared as Reggie got up, shooting his secret boyfriend an apologetic look. Luke turned on some sexy music because he thought that it would set the mood, and then Reggie just went for it, moving his hips seductively before moving closer to Bobby, pressing his ass directly onto Bobby’s crotch. Bobby bit his lip, praying that he wouldn’t get a boner. Thank god he got away with not getting one but barely because he had been so fucking close to just giving in. Kayla was the next one to spin the bottle, and it landed on Carrie. 

“I am not doing another dare with anyone. Truth,” Carrie said. 

“Okay babe, have you ever had sex with someone but didn’t know their name?” Kayla asked. 

“Nope, thank god for that,” Carrie laughed. 

Reggie took his turn and spun the bottle, it landed straight on Luke. It took Luke a bit of hesitation to think before he answered. 

“Dare.”

Luke watched as Reggie spun the bottle again and it landed on Alex. Alex groaned, reaching over to pick out a dare from the hat, praying that it wasn’t anything gross or awkward. 

“Ha this is your writing Lucas so in your face!” Alex laughed. “You have to lick my underarm.”

“Actually you have to lick mine too,” Luke smirked. 

Willie took the paper and read it, “Yeah sorry Alex, you have to do it too.”

“I fucking hate you,” Alex grumbled, pulling back a sleeve on his shirt. 

Luke stuck his tongue out at Alex. Alex went first and closed his eyes, quickly licking Luke’s underarm and immediately gagging. He lifted his own arm and Luke did the same to him, both boys immediately getting up and rushing to the bathroom to rinse their mouths out with water. While the boys were doing that, Bobby took his turn and spun the bottle. It landed on Alex’s spot. 

“Alex it’s on you!” Bobby called. 

“Truth! Fucking truth!” Alex groaned, emerging from the bathroom with Luke right behind him. 

“Alright, when was the last time that you watched porn?”

“Just the other day on my laptop.”

Nick was up, spinning the bottle, it landed right on Julie. 

“Truth or dare Julie?” Nick asked. 

“Truth,” Julie spoke, not wanting to do a dare after seeing the last few that had happened. 

“Have you ever made out with a girl?” Nick asked. 

“Yeah with Flynn a few times.” 

“You never told me that!” Luke pouted. 

“It was before we got together Luke, relax,” Julie giggled and kissed her boyfriend’s cheek. 

Carrie finally took her turn, spinning the bottle really hard and it came to a stop on Nick. 

“Okay I’m going with a truth.”

“Has anyone ever walked in on you jerking off?”

Nick blushed, “Just once, you will never know who it was though.”

They went until they had a few dares left and it was Luke and Alex who were stuck doing the very last one. Luke pulled the paper out and read it out loud. 

“Um Lex, we don’t have to do this one if you don’t want to. I wrote it and since I made the rules I say we can back out.”

“What does it say Luke?”

“We have to make out with tongue for three minutes.”

Alex turned bright red and started to fidget with one of his rings, “No um it’s okay we can do it. Julie you don’t mind?”

“Nah it’s okay with me, just don’t go falling in love with Alex, Luke,” Julie teased. 

“Kinda hard when I already love him, as a friend that is,” Luke smiled. 

Luke moved closer to Alex and he moved between his friends legs. Alex gave Luke a tiny nod for consent before they were both leaning in until their lips met. Alex wouldn't lie and say he didn’t like it but it was weird because he saw Luke only as a brother now. So at the first press of Luke’s tongue in his mouth, had Alex getting both disgusted and a little turned on. He was barely kissing back, mostly just letting Luke do all the work. The boys pulled apart after three minutes. Alex hadn’t been too impressed with the kiss but if he hadn’t known he was gay before he definitely would have now. Since the game was finished, everyone started to dance when Julie turned some music on and danced as they ate pizza once it had arrived. Everyone was having a fun time but then Luke's cell phone began to ring and so he picked it up. 

“Hello?”

“L-Luke. Is Alex there?”

Upon hearing the sound of Alex’s younger sister Lillie in tears, he signaled for Julie to cut the music and gestured for Alex to come and take the phone. Alex walked over and took the phone, frowning as soon as he heard the sobs of his baby sister. 

“Lills, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“Lexi, I’m in trouble. Mom and dad are angry and it’s all because of me. They kicked me out.”

“Give me a half hour and I will be there Lills, okay?”

“Can you bring Luke with you?”

“I will, we will see you soon.”

Alex hung up the phone and pushed past Luke to grab his coat.

“We have to go Luke, now.”

“What’s going on?” Luke asked. 

“I don’t know but my sister said she’s in a lot of trouble and our parents kicked her out. She wants you to come as well.”

“Alright I will come, but I am not letting you drive when you are this anxious Alex. How are we going to get there?”

“I’ll drive you,” Willie spoke up. “I have sisters too, I’d do anything for them. Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they got to Alex’s house a half hour later, Lillie was sitting outside on the front lawn with Luke’s younger sister Charlotte, both girls had bloodshot eyes and Lillie had a tiny cut on her cheek. Lillie also had what looked to be a bag full of her things. Luke and Alex were at their sisters' sides in an instant, Willie kneeling down in front of the girls. He did not know them but he still cared. 

“Lillie, Lottie this is our friend Willie,” Alex said softly, tucking Lillie’s blonde hair behind her ears. 

“H-Hi,” Charlotte spoke, freckled cheeks wet from crying, hazel eyes red and puffy. 

“Please tell us what happened,” Luke spoke, arm going over her shoulders as he pulled his little sister into his side. 

“Lillie do you want me to tell them?” Charlotte asked. 

Lillie shook her head, “N-No I want to tell them," she spoke, green eyes glossed over with tears, "Mom and dad weren’t home, they went on their date night. They said that I could have Lizzie and Lottie over while they were out. Lizzie’s parents came and got her early, so it was just Lottie and I,” she began but started to get choked up as tears filled her eyes again and started to roll down her cheeks. 

Willie reached out and took one of Lillie’s hands as well as one of Charlotte’s. Both girls looked at the brown eyed boy sitting in front of them, seeing him smiling at them reassuringly 

“It’s alright, your brothers and I are here to listen.”

Lillie nodded, taking in a deep breath before she spoke again. “So Lottie and I were sitting in my room working on homework but then we kissed. It was so sudden and so quick that both of us barely realized what had happened. I’ve liked Lottie since I was 13 because I’m gay,” she said while taking her friend’s free hand in her own. 

"Thank you for telling us," Alex spoke softly.

“Wait so you two kissed?” Luke asked. 

“I like girls too, Luke. I’ve always liked boys but I like girls as well,” Charlotte told her brother. 

Luke smiled, “Oh Lottie, you know I’m always going to love you and you too Lillie.”

“What happened after that?” Alex asked, voice fairly quiet. 

“We went back to doing our homework, but when we finished, we kissed again. That was when dad walked into my room… saw everything…” Lillie frowned and was beginning to quietly sob once more. 

Charlotte squeezed Lillie's hand and chose to finish for her, “He wasn’t very happy to see us kissing, he yelled at me to get out. Told me I was nothing but a faggot who wasn't going to screw up his baby girl. I told him I wouldn’t so he went to hit me but Lillie got in front of me and she got hurt instead.”

“HE TRIED TO HIT YOU?!” Luke yelled. 

Charlotte nodded, “When Lillie told him that she was gay, he kicked her out,” she whispered.

Hearing what Lottie said, got Alex so angry. Without saying a word he stomped into the house to confront his parents, Luke going inside with him while Willie stayed outside with the girls. 

“Alex, what are you doing home?” His mother Margaret, asked. 

“Cut the bullshit mother. Lillie phoned me in tears tonight so Luke and I rushed right over. She and Lottie told us everything.”

“She’s in trouble Alex, for kissing a girl. Actions have consequences. It's against God, we can't have anyone knowing what she did. We told her she could come back if she stayed away from that lesbian Patterson girl.”

“That girl is my little sister, Mrs. Mercer and she is not a lesbian, she is bisexual. Know the difference. Your husband tried to hit her and that pisses me off!” Luke growled, “If those two girls want to be together then why can’t they be?” He spoke up with an angry tone in his voice. 

“Queers are not allowed in this house, do you understand?” Alex's father Phillip spoke as he got into Luke’s personal space. 

Alex pushed his dad away from Luke and it was he that got into his father’s personal space this time. He was sick of his parents crap and this was the last straw. After years of hiding, he was ready to stand up for himself, for Charlotte, and for Lillie. 

“DO. NOT. TOUCH. HIM,” Alex growled, “You already hurt Lillie for no fucking reason! Do not touch my best friend or his sister! Come near them again and I will not be responsible for the things that I do! Now you think Lillie is the only queer in this family? Well guess again. That’s right, I’m fucking gay and I’ve known I was gay since I was twelve. If you can’t deal with your kids liking the same gender then good because Lillie is not living here anymore!”

With one move, Phillip swung at Alex and nipped him right in the cheek with his fist. Alex was furious, but he knew it wasn’t worth it. Phillip took another swing for him but instead he was met by Luke's fist to his face. 

“You two are horrible people.” Luke spat, and then he was leaving the house with Alex. 

The two of them helped the girls up and with Willie’s help they got them and Lillie’s things into the vehicle. Alex's cheek was throbbing, as was Luke's hand but their sisters were the most important. 

“What happened Lex?” Willie whispered, seeing the bruise forming against Alex’s jaw. 

“My dad punched me.” Alex mumbled, wincing as it hurt to talk. "Then Luke punched my dad."

"Y-You punched my dad?" Lillie asked. 

"Yep," Luke nodded. 

"Thank you both, for defending me," Lillie smiled. 

"We'd do anything for you girls," Alex smiled. 

“Where are we going?” Charlotte asked. 

“Home. We’re going to tell mom and dad everything and they’ll let Lillie stay there,” Luke explained. 

“But how—”

“I like anyone regardless of their gender, Lottie. Mom and dad know this already so they are going to accept you girls. They accepted Alex too.”

“Alex?” Lillie asked, looking at her big brother in the passenger’s seat. 

Alex nodded and spoke slowly to keep from hurting himself more, “I’m gay too Lillie. I only like boys, just like you only like girls.”

This made Lillie smile as she held onto Charlotte’s hand in the backseat next to Luke. Willie kept his eyes on the road but he was smiling like crazy, knowing that Alex was gay. It meant that he had a shot with him, he actually had a chance with him. Willie silently drove them to Luke’s house following the directions on how to get there and about fifteen minutes later, he was pulling up in front of the Patterson’s house. 

“I'll stay here,” Willie said.

“You can come inside man. My parents won't mind,” Luke said.

Willie nodded as he followed the two pairs of siblings into the house. It wasn't very late yet so Luke and Charlotte’s parents were still awake. Mitch frowned when Charlotte ran over and hugged him, starting to cry. 

“Sweetie what happened?” Mitch asked. 

“Tell them Lottie, it's going to be okay,” Luke assured her. 

“Mom, daddy… I'm bisexual. I like boys and girls.”

“Oh Charlotte honey, thank you for telling us. We love you so much,” Emily smiled. 

"We don't care who you love, as long as you are happy," Mitch smiled and hugged Charlotte tightly. 

“Mom that's not everything. Alex's parents caught the girls kissing. Mr. Mercer tried to push Lottie but Lillie got in the way and got hurt instead,” Luke said. “He also punched Alex, so I punched him.”

Mitch hugged Charlotte closer, feeling angry but knowing he needed to comfort his baby girl. Emily immediately got up and wrapped Lillie in a hug. Lillie started to cry again and Alex had tears in his eyes, beginning to feel anxious. When Alex felt someone take his hand he realized that it was Willie. He smiled at the older boy and mouthed ‘thank you’ to him as he leaned in and laid his head back onto Willie's shoulder. 

“Lillie my dear, you can stay here as long as you want. You and Alex have always been family.”

“T-Thank you, Mrs. Patterson,” Lillie choked out. 

“Luke sweetie, it's getting pretty dark out. Why don't you, Alex, and your friend stay here tonight?”

Luke looked over at Alex and Willie. It was Friday night and they had no school tomorrow so maybe it would be best. Both the boys nodded, agreeing that they may as well stay the night rather than trying to drive home. 

“Yeah okay we will stay mom. Can I please phone Reggie and tell him what happened? We left in such a hurry that I think our friends were pretty worried and we also left our phones behind.”

“Of course you can. Just use the phone in the kitchen.”

“Thank you for letting me stay, Mrs. Patterson. I'm Alex's roommate Willie and a friend of the boys. I have four younger sisters and one older, who I would do anything for, so when I heard Alex's sister needed him, I knew I had to bring him and Luke home.”

“It's very nice to meet you Willie,” Emily smiled, “Thank you for bringing them home to their sisters, you will always be welcome in this home, you got that?”

Willie smiled, “I understand Mrs. Patterson, thank you.”

“Willie, is one of your sisters named Victoria?” Lillie asked as she sat with Charlotte and her dad on the couch. 

“Yes, that's one of my sisters. Do you know her?”

“Yeah she's a year older but she's always really nice to Lottie, Carlos, Lizzie, and I. She even sits with us at lunch sometimes and she talks about you all the time.”

Willie smiled, “Well I'm glad to hear that. Victoria loves making friends. My older sister Rebecca is in college just like I am because she’s two years older, " he told Lillie as he sat on the floor in front of the couch. "Melissa is in college too but she's a year younger than me. She was in the same grade as Alex. My stepsisters Allie and Rosie are still in elementary school but come September Allie will be in grade seven."

"Wow so you're the only boy?" Lillie asked. 

"I sure am. My dads and I are surrounded by six girls, we don't mind though, " Willie smiled. 

“Wait, you said step sisters and dads?” Charlotte asked. 

“Yeah, you see my dad has me, Becky, Missy, and Vicky from his marriage to my mom. She lives in Sacramento now. But about six years ago my dad got into a relationship with a man named Damien. They aren’t married but Damien has Allie and Rosie from his previous marriage so they are my stepsisters and they live with us because their mom isn’t around.”

Alex smiled as he watched Willie interact with his sister and Charlotte. He remembered Willie's sisters Becky and Missy from school. Luke soon returned from the kitchen, Reggie and the others had been glad to know that everything was alright. Alex was given some ice for his cheek as well as some ibuprofen for pain. When Lillie and Charlotte went upstairs to get ready for bed, Luke took the boys up to his room and dug out an air mattress from his closet that was still there from all the times Reggie, Alex, and Bobby would stay over. While it was blowing up, Luke gave Willie some pajamas and Alex found a set of his own that were still there. Luke changed in the bathroom while Alex and Willie changed in the bedroom. 

“Thank you for driving us, Willie. Our little sisters are our whole world.” 

“I get it, Alex. I love my sisters so much, they are everything to me. I know that if the roles were reversed that you would have driven me home without so much as blinking. We're friends Alex. I care about you.”

Alex smiled and crushed Willie in a hug. Man this was only making his feelings for the older boy grow stronger and at least Willie hadn’t reacted to him being gay so that was a plus. Maybe Willie was gay too? Alex pulled away from Willie when Luke came back to his room. 

“There’s spare toothbrushes in the cupboard if you guys wanna brush your teeth,” Luke told them, smirking at Alex when Willie headed to the bathroom. 

“Wipe that smirk off your face, Patterson.”

“Someone has a crush on Willie,” Luke teased. 

Alex blushed, “I know I do. If Willie overhears you I will kick your ass.”

“Relax man, I'm happy for you. You and Willie would be super cute together.”

“Thanks Luke. You know I'm really glad I finally stood up to my parents.”

“I'm proud of you Alex. Lillie is just like you, protective, sweet, and caring. I'm glad she likes Lottie.”

“Thank you Luke,” Alex smiled, “I’m glad too, as long as Lillie is happy, I’m happy. I always had an idea that Lillie wasn't straight because every time I asked her if she liked a boy she would always just stick her tongue out and say that boys were gross,” Alex laughed

“That's because boys are gross, Lexi,” Lillie giggled. 

Both boys turned their heads to find their sisters and Willie standing in the doorway; the girls holding hands and Willie having a cute smirk on his face. 

“Yeah boys are gross Lexi,” Willie said in a teasing voice, before winking at the blonde. 

Although Alex got a little flustered he still let out a laugh, “No girls are gross Lillie.”

Lillie giggled as she ran over and hugged Alex. “Thank you for being the most amazing big brother,” she smiled, pulling away to hug Luke now, “And thank you for being an awesome second brother.”

“I’ll always be here for you Lillie, no matter what and I am always going to love you,” Alex smiled, “That goes for you too Lottie, you’ll always be my little sister too.”

“You girls and Lizzie mean everything to us and Reggie. We love you girls so much,” Luke smiled. 

“We have the best brothers,” Charlotte smiled, running over to hug Alex and then Luke. 

“Yeah they are pretty cool,” Willie grinned, hugging the girls back when they came to hug him, “Annoying but cool.”


	3. Chapter 3

When Alex woke up Saturday morning he found himself cuddled up to Willie with his head on the older boy's chest, Willie’s arm draped over his middle. He planned on staying there just a little longer as he was enjoying the cuddles. He looked up just in time to see a flash go off, Luke grinning down at him. Alex quietly maneuvered out from under Willie's arm before he chased Luke out of the room. 

“LUKE! GIVE ME THE CAMERA!”

“NEVER!” Luke laughed, as he ran down the stairs. 

“LUKE PATTERSON GIVE IT TO ME!” 

Luke ran through the living room with Alex chasing him before both of them were stopped by Emily who took the camera from her son and held it behind her back.

“Luke what is going on here?”

“Nothing mom.”

“Luke,” she said more sternly. 

“Alright, Alex was curled up into Willie this morning so I took a picture because they looked cute," Luke said before turning to Alex, "I’m sorry Lex.”

“It’s okay Luke, just please don’t do it again alright?” Alex said. 

Luke nodded, “I won’t. Are the girls up yet mom?”

“No they aren’t, but breakfast is ready so can you please go and wake them and Willie up?”

Alex and Luke ran upstairs, Luke going to Charlotte’s room while Alex went to Luke’s. When Alex got into the room, Willie was awake now and just lying on the air mattress which was mostly deflated now. 

“Good morning Willie.”

“Oh hey, morning Alex.”

“Breakfast is ready, Luke’s mom sent me to wake you up.”

Alex held out his hand to Willie, the older boy taking it and standing up. The first thing he noticed was how messy Willie’s hair was, so without really thinking, Alex started to run his fingers through it until most of the tangles were out. 

“Sorry, just a habit. I’ve done it for Lillie before," Alex blushed.

“I didn’t mind, thanks Alex,” Willie smiled. 

Alex blushed a tiny bit more as he and Willie headed downstairs. Meanwhile Luke had been left waking up the girls, which wasn’t an easy job. Charlotte was like him, very grumpy in the morning and so when he tried to wake his little sister up, it earned him a pillow to the face. 

“Lottie,” Luke whined, grabbing the pillow, “Don’t make me throw you over my shoulder and carry you downstairs.”

“Go away! Too. Early!” Charlotte groaned, “You wouldn’t dare.”

Luke let out a laugh before he leaned down and picked his sister up only to be hit on the back of the head so he put her down on her feet. Charlotte just shot her brother a grumpy look before she leaned down and kissed Lillie, the blonde’s eyes immediately opening, a smile forming on her face. 

“Breakfast is ready Lills.”

“Alright, let’s go,” Lillie smiled, crawling out of bed and holding Charlotte's hand.

“You two are cute together, you know that?” Luke smiled, heading out of the room and downstairs. 

“Yeah we know, but thank you Luke,” Charlotte smiled. 

After breakfast was over, Charlotte was allowed to go out with Lillie, the two girls getting ready and then Mitch drove the girls down to the mall to have some fun. While they were out, Luke was in the kitchen working on making cookies with his mom, leaving Alex and Willie alone in the living room. 

“So you’re gay huh?” Willie blurted out. 

“Um yeah, I’ve known for a long time, always knew I was different. I hope that doesn’t make you uncomfortable,” Alex spoke nervously, fidgeting with his fingers. 

Willie reached over and took one of Alex’s hands to keep him from fidgeting. “It doesn’t make me uncomfortable dude, I’m gay too. Known since I was like five.”

“Y-Y-You’re gay?” Alex stuttered but there was a sparkle in his pretty green eyes. 

“Gayer than most people know. Why do you think I have only one earring?” Willie chuckled, “Ever heard of it?”

“I-I just thought you did it to be cool… but yeah I’ve heard of it, and now that makes a lot of sense as to why I’ve never seen you with a girl.”

“Girls have never been my type. I prefer cute blonde boys with pretty green eyes, who play drums and enjoy dancing.”

Alex’s entire face grew red and rather than sticking around he got up and ran to the kitchen, anxiety kicking. Willie thought he had simply flustered the blonde which was what he wanted, he didn’t know the boy would have an anxiety attack. 

“Alex?” Luke frowned, rushing over to his friend. “Breathe Lex, deep breath in for me, then let it out.”

Alex tried to do as Luke said but he was still finding it hard to breathe, so Luke began to rub his back in comforting circles and Emily grabbed the spare inhaler and handed it to Luke. Alex took two puffs from it, and slowly his breathing returned to normal and he leaned against Luke. 

“Care to tell me what caused that?”

“I-I think Willie just confessed to having feelings for me,” Alex whispered. "Oh my god I just had a gay panic attack!"

“Alex that’s huge! Why are you upset about that?”

“Because I’m me, Luke. Anxious, boring, and overthinking every freaking thing.”

Luke sighed, “You’re also dependable, compassionate, and generous. Dude you have to ask Willie out, or at least ask if he’d like to hang out with you, Julie, Bobby, Reggie and I tonight.”

Alex nodded, “I-I can do that.”

Taking a deep breath Alex grabbed a glass of water and then he headed back to the living room and shot Willie a nervous smile as he sat down next to him on the couch, 

“Sorry I just needed to get a drink of water. Would you like to go out with me tonight? Not just me, but we’d be going out for dinner and bowling with Luke, Julie, Bobby, and Reggie.”

“Sure man, I’d love to come along," Willie smiled, "I enjoy spending time with you."

* * *

When they got back to Los Angeles, the first thing that Alex did was run up to Carrie and Kayla’s dorm, not even bothering to knock since Carrie rarely remembered to lock the door. 

“Carrie I need your help!”

“Woah slow down there Alex, what is going on?” Carrie laughed, getting up from the couch. 

“I’m going out with the guys and Julie tonight but Willie is coming and he may have told me he was attracted to me and I want to look nice but I have no idea what to wear!”

“OH MY GOD ALEX!” Carrie squealed as she hugged him, “That is too cute! Of course I will help you find something to wear.”

“Thanks Carrie! How do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Have two gorgeous girlfriends?” Alex asked while gesturing to Flynn and Kayla.

“I guess I’m just lucky,” Carrie smiled, “Wait hold on, how am I going to help you if Willie shares a dorm with you?”

“Shit, I forgot about that. Um well you know most of what I own so tell me what to wear.”

“Alright, but no backing out. I suggest wearing those really tight black skinny jeans that you own, because I catch Willie checking you out whenever you are wearing them. Pair it with your black and white sneakers to keep it casual but then wear that floral button down you have never worn, because it does actually look good on you.”

Alex pouted a little but nodded, “Alright fine I will wear the shirt. What about my hair?”

“Good. Just leave your hair down, but keep a scrunchie with you in case it starts to bother you,” she said, “Now go get dressed and have fun tonight. I expect full details by morning if anything happens.”

Alex nodded as he gave Carrie a hug, kiss on the cheek as well. He ran back to his dorm and when he got there Willie was already getting dressed. Alex took his hair out of the bun it was in and brushed it some. He secured his pink scrunchie on his wrist before changing into his black skinny jeans, put on his different sneakers and put on the floral button down. He messed his hair up a little so it looked the way he liked. 

“Are we driving anyone?” Willie asked. 

“No, Bobby is driving the four of them down there. We just have to meet them at the bowling alley.”

“Alright, what time?”

“Luke said be there around six so we can eat first and then bowl for a while.”

Willie nodded, slipping on his shoes. While Alex was leaning over to retie his shoes, he missed the way that Willie checked his ass out. As soon as Alex had his phone, inhaler, and keys placed in his fanny pack—along with a can of disinfectant—he left the building with Willie, the older boy driving them down to the bowling alley. The others were already there when they got inside. 

“Glad you could join us tonight Willie,” Julie smiled. 

“Well I was happy to be invited,” Willie smiled, “So thanks.”

“We already picked teams of two so Alex you’re with Willie because I chose Julie and Reggie wants to play with Bobby,” Luke said. 

“Sounds good,” Alex nodded. 

They all enjoyed some pizza before renting their bowling shoes, which Alex sprayed plenty of disinfectant on. Yes he had OCD and didn’t like putting something on his feet that someone else had worn because he never knew where their feet may have been before they wore these shoes. In the end everyone had a fun night of bowling, Alex somehow managing to beat Willie because it turned out that while Alex was terrible at bowling, Willie was even worse. The drive back to the dorms was quiet, Alex just sitting there fiddling with the rings on his fingers. 

“You alright Alex?”

“Yeah I’m just still thinking about Lillie.”

“She’s going to be okay Alex, she’s with the Patterson’s. Plus she has the best big brother in the world, so she’s a really lucky girl.”

“You think I’m the best big brother?”

“I saw how you were with her, you and Luke are amazing brothers. I can see how much you love her and care about her, she knows it too. So yes you are the best big brother to Lillie.”

“Thank you, Willie.”

"Of course, Alex. She's is lucky to have such a cool big brother."

"Your sisters are lucky too, they have you for their brother."

|"Thanks, hotdog," Willie smiled. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alex’s cheeks were flushed red as he stared at Willie, trying to process what the boy had asked him. He wasn’t sure if he had heard him right. Sure they had been growing much closer since the whole incident with his sister and Willie basically admitting he liked him. It had been a month, and he was pretty sure that Willie had just asked him out but of course his anxiety had him wondering, was it as in a friendly date, such as the ones he had with Bobby, Luke and Reggie. Or was it meant to be a romantic kind of date? He was brought out of his thoughts when Willie finally spoke again. 

“Alex, you don’t have to say yes.”

“Wait what? No, I mean yes I’d love to go and get ice cream with you!”

Maybe this was a date, maybe it wasn’t. Either way he was getting to spend time with Willie, nothing could be better than that. He was determined not to let his anxiety get the best of him. Glancing down when he felt Willie take his hand, a smile grazed his face. Without a word the two of them left the school and began to walk down to a nearby ice cream shop. 

“Willie… is this a date?” Alex suddenly asked, his mouth speaking before his brain had the chance to register what he was saying. 

“Do you want it to be?” 

Alex’s cheeks were flushed as he nodded, “Yeah I really do.”

“Well then let’s call this our first date and go from there,” Willie smiled. 

Once they were at the shop with their ice cream, the two of them sat down in a corner booth. Things were pretty quiet for the first few minutes before Willie finally spoke up. 

“So how is Lillie doing?”

“Oh she’s doing great. She really does like Charlotte and the two of them are happy together.”

“I’m glad they are. She’s as amazing as her big brother.”

“I’m still not that amazing but thanks.”

“Are you kidding me? You’re like the coolest! You’re a drummer in an awesome rock band, you have cool friends, and you wear dope socks man.”

Alex laughed, “Well thank you. You know we have a gig tonight at this weird little club. Would you like to come?”

“I wouldn’t miss it. Just tell me a time and place and I will be there,” Willie smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to Alex’s cheek. 

The simple gesture left Alex flustered, for the third time that hour. It seemed that when he was with Willie now, his cheeks were always some shade of pink. Good thing it was his favourite color. 

~~~

After walking around for a couple of hours, Alex and Willie headed back to get ready for the performance. Alex threw on his pink hoodie and put his favourite hat on backwards to keep his hair out of his eyes as he played. He should get his hair cut but he enjoyed his longer hair. He paired the hoodie with black jeans and his favourite sneakers. At 5:30, Bobby came and picked him and Luke up early so they could load up Alex’s drums. It was a pain in the ass to move them but the four of them always managed. Luckily they got to the club with plenty of time to set up, they were the only ones performing tonight. It wasn’t a very popular club but as Luke had said “Any gig is better than no gig”

“So did you ask Willie to come?” Reggie asked. 

“Yeah I did, he’s definitely coming,” Alex smiled.

“Is he your boyfriend yet?” Luke asked teasingly. 

“No, I don’t think so. We went for ice cream today and we called it a date.”

“Dude you could have mentioned that!” Luke grinned and smacked Alex’s shoulder. 

“I was going to! But it doesn’t mean we’re boyfriends, or does it?”

“Depends, you don’t always need to label it. I learned that when Reggie here didn’t realize we were boyfriends,” Bobby laughed. 

Reggie pouted, “Hey that’s not fair.”

“You’re just clueless sometimes babe but I still love you.”

This time Reggie smiled and gave Bobby a quick kiss. Alex rolled his eyes a little and went back to setting up his drums. Eventually their friends had all shown up, except for Willie. Alex was beginning to think that he wasn’t going to show up, but then he saw the skater boy enter the club and Alex’s breath caught in his throat. The boy’s hair was up in a bun, but it was his outfit that left Alex blushing. Willie’s  [ t-shirt ](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1306/0683/products/im_here_for_the_drummer_shirts_1e57f4f5-ca06-4aaf-9d36-ed3befaafb2b_grande.jpeg?v=1473323916) was cut off so it landed just above his belly button, and he had it paired with those stupid black shorts that hugged his ass perfectly, and adorable  [ socks ](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61eAv0%2BwTFL._AC_SX425_.jpg) . 

“Hey Hotdog,” Willie smiled, “Like my outfit?”

“H-Hey, where did you even get that?”

“Made the shirt, it was easy to do and I already owned the socks.”

Alex smiled, “I like them both.” 

In reality, the blonde’s heart was racing and he felt like he was about to pass out, in fact, he was so overwhelmed that he ended up in a small anxiety attack. Willie helped him sit down before removing his fanny pack and digging around in it to find Alex’s inhaler. Alex gratefully used it and was able to get his breath back. 

“I know I’m hot but I didn’t think I was that hot.” Willie smirked. 

Alex got even more flustered at Willie's words, but the hint of a smile danced across his lips. Before Alex could reply, they were being called up on stage and so Alex left Willie with his fanny pack and a shy kiss on the cheek, in order to head up on stage to his drums. 

“Hello everybody! We’re Sunset Curve and tonight we will be playing a few songs. We hope that you enjoy!” Luke smiled. 

They started off with their song, Now or Never, as it was completely upbeat and got them pumped for the rest of the songs. They finished off with Bright, a song which Luke had written for Alex once he had come out to him, Reggie, and Bobby back in the eight grade. By the end of the song, everyone in the club was cheering, Bobby pulling Reggie into a kiss while Julie and Willie hopped onto the stage. Luke pressed a kiss to Julie’s cheek, while Willie unexpectedly did the same to Alex. 

“You did amazing Alex!”

“T-Thank you,” Alex stuttered, face darker than his hoodie. 

“Nice shirt Willie,” Bobby smirked. 

“Thanks man, gotta support my favourite drummer,” Willie smirked. 

“Come on you guys, let’s go and get McDonalds! On me,” Carrie smiled. 

“Definitely, I am starving!” Reggie exclaimed. 

“You’re always hungry,” Bobby laughed. 

Alex laughed as well, "Why do you think I carry snacks for him in my fanny pack?"

Reggie huffed, “And, what’s your point?” He asked his boyfriend. 

“Nothing, my hungry little caterpillar,” Bobby teased, patting Reggie on the head. 


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the school year went by quickly, Alex acing his classes, which wasn’t surprising considering that he did take his schooling very seriously. But now it was summer and that would have meant going back to live at home until the end of August. However he wasn’t going home, because he didn’t want to face his parents after what happened with Lillie. So he was living with Luke until school started up again in the fall. He was thankful Emily and Mitch were allowing him to stay there as well, since Lillie had already moved in for good. 

“Alex honey, can you come downstairs please?” Emily called out. 

“I’ll be right back Luke, don’t go writing any songs without me.”

Alex clutched his drumsticks in his hands as he ran downstairs to see what Luke’s mom wanted him for. He had been working on some new songs for the band with Luke, which was why he had his drumsticks with him, plus he enjoyed fiddling with them, it helped with his anxiety. Stopping at the bottom of the steps he turned and tried to go back upstairs once he saw his parents standing in the front hallway. 

“Alex honey you can come home now, we have wonderful news.” Margaret smiled. 

“What’s going on?” Alex asked, staying close to Emily while tapping his sticks against his thighs. 

“You’re getting married!”

Alex nearly choked to death in that moment, eyes wide and full of fear, voice no longer working. He thought his mother was joking but the tone of her voice said otherwise. He was gripping his drumsticks so tightly now that his hands were turning red. Emily put an arm around Alex and held the boy into her side, being the protective parent that she was. 

“We talked to Trevor Wilson and you’re going to marry his wonderful daughter Carrie!”

“NO!” Alex finally yelled out, so loud that even he flinched, “I AM NOT MARRYING HER!”

“I’m sorry baby but the wedding is in two days.”

“Please leave, both of you.” Emily spoke, harsher than she intended, “Leave or I will call the cops and have you arrested.”

Alex ran back upstairs to Luke’s room, hearing the front door slam shut. He collapsed into his best friend’s arms, tears quickly soaking through Luke’s sleeveless shirt, as he just sobbed. He couldn’t stop, the tears just kept coming out. He knew his parents would probably next accept him being gay but to force marriage on him was a whole different story. 

“Woah Lex, what the hell happened?”

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he sat up, “MY FUCKING PARENTS ARE MAKING ME GET MARRIED TO CARRIE IN TWO DAYS!!!! HOW IS ARRANGED MARRIAGE STILL A THING?!” 

“Oh my god Alex I am so sorry! But I have something that might cheer you up… California just legalized gay marriage!”

“Well thank you Luke, I can finally get married… AND I CAN’T EVEN MARRY WHO I WANT!! CARRIE IS A LESBIAN AND SHE IS ALREADY IN A HAPPY RELATIONSHIP!”

“Jeez Lex can you stop screaming?” Luke pouted and covered his ears, “We’ll figure this out,” he assured him as he rubbed the blonde’s back, “Come on let’s go and see Bobby, maybe he and Reggie will think of something.”

Alex nodded, “Wait, why do you think Reggie will be at Bobby’s?” 

“They aren’t as subtle as they think dude. Haven’t you noticed? Those fuckers are dating and never told us.”

“THEY’RE WHAT?!”

Luke just laughed as he dragged Alex out of the house, the two of them walking the few blocks to Bobby’s house, texting Julie on the way, to meet them there with Carrie so all of them could discuss everything that was going on. Luke and Alex headed to the garage figuring the boys would be there but they quickly realized they forgot to tell Bobby they’d be showing up. They both walked into the garage and found Bobby in nothing but his boxers, on the couch with a shirtless Reggie on top of him, the two boys making out heavily. Alex whined and put his hands over his eyes, definitely not going to be able to unsee that for a long time. 

“Looks like the secrets out you idiots.” Luke laughed, throwing a pillow at them. 

Reggie jumped and fell off of Bobby, groaning as he hit the floor. Bobby however was flushed bright red, and not from the makeout session, scrambling to find all of his clothes. 

“You two are cockblockers,” Bobby mumbled, struggling to find his shirt so he stole Reggie’s flannel and zipped it up. 

“Next time don’t hide your relationship from your best friends,” Luke laughed. 

“We weren’t really hiding it, we just weren’t quite sure yet what we were.” Reggie said. 

“We don’t?” Bobby questioned, “We’re boyfriends babe, I thought you knew that,” he teased.

“I like the way that sounds, boyfriend,” Reggie giggled, kissing Bobby’s cheek, “and you look hot in my clothes.”

Bobby blushed and pecked Reggie’s lips, “So care to explain why you cockblocked us?” 

“We’re sorry Bobby but we have much bigger problems!” Alex exclaimed. 

“Woah what is going on Alex?” Reggie asked. 

Before Alex could reply, Julie and Carrie were rushing into the garage, Carrie in tears. Bobby was quick to rush over to his cousin and hug her. Everyone knew that Carrie did not cry in public, she hated to look broken and yet here she was with makeup all around her eyes and tears streaming down her face. 

“Woah what’s going on?” Bobby asked. “Carrie never cries unless it’s something bad, so that means this is fucking bad. Alex?”

“Talk to my fucking parents,” Alex muttered, “Remember how I unexpectedly came out to them when standing up for Lillie? Well apparently my parents thought it meant they needed to “marry me off to a girl of their choosing” and they chose Carrie.”

“How can daddy do this to me? He knows I’m in love with Kayla and Flynn! I don’t want to marry Alex, no offence,” Carrie cried. 

“None taken, I don’t want to marry you either Carrie.”

“Okay so what you two are saying is that your parents are making the two of you get married?” Julie asked. 

“IN TWO DAYS!” Alex yelled. 

“Stop yelling please,” Reggie spoke quietly, bringing his knees up to his chest as Luke sat beside him and rubbed his back.

“I’m sorry Reg,” Alex apologized. 

“Holy fuck, okay we will figure this out,” Bobby said, consoling his cousin the best he could. 

“How? I’d marry the girls but I can’t choose between them,” Carrie frowned, “And we all know that I can’t marry both of them.”

“Alex could always propose to Willie.” Reggie said. 

“WHAT?!” Alex screeched, face turning bright red. “As if he’d marry me. I don’t know what we’ve got going on but I am pretty sure he’s not going to marry me when he hasn’t even asked me to be his boyfriend!”

“Well then you come up with something.”

“I’m going on a walk.”

With that Alex left and he headed straight to Willie’s house. He knew Reggie had a point but how on earth was he supposed to say “Hey Willie, my parents are trying to marry me off to Carrie, will you marry me instead so that can’t happen?” to the guy he was hopelessly in love with? After ringing the doorbell he expected Willie to answer but instead he got a cute little girl with bright blue eyes and a wide smile. 

“Hi sweetie, is Willie here?”

“Willie there’s a cute boy at the door!” Rosie giggled. 

“Rosie I thought I told you not to open the door to strangers.”

Willie appeared in the doorway and Rosie giggled as she ran off to play. Alex shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket as he looked down sheepishly. 

“Hey Alex, what’s up?”

“A lot… “

Willie led Alex inside, making sure to lock the door behind them. Without a word, Alex was led up the stairs to what he was assuming was Willie’s bedroom and he was right. There were posters all over the walls, a double bed under the windows, clothes scattered all over the floor, and his skateboard propped up against the wall by the closet. 

“Sorry about the mess. I’ve been watching Allie and Rosie while my dad and Damien are out and I haven’t had the chance to clean.”

“It’s alright,” Alex said softly.

“So are you going to explain why you look like someone just died?” Willie asked, pulling Alex to sit on the bed with him. 

“Oh um well, my parents showed up to Luke’s house today.”

“Oh no, what happened?”

“My parents thought it would be a good idea to arrange for their very gay son to marry a girl he sees as a baby sister.”

“Julie?”

“Worse. Carrie. I’ve known her since she was born Willie, she’s basically a sister to me. Plus she is happily with Kayla and Flynn, but no her dad doesn’t care.”

“Wow that’s rough. I’m sorry Alex. If there is anything that I can do.”

“I don’t even know what to do myself but thanks.”

“Do you want cuddles?”

“W-What?”

“Cuddles fix a lot of things. I figured maybe it would help you clear your head for a little while.”

Alex’s cheeks flushed but he nodded his head as he felt an arm around his shoulders. Once they laid down he rolled onto his side and put his head on Willie’s chest, closing his eyes and allowing himself to relax. Now this, this is where he wanted to be, he wanted to wake up like this every day. 

“Hey Willie?”

“Yep?”

“Thanks for being my friend.”

“Of course hot dog, I’ll always be here.”


	6. Chapter 6

The following day, Alex was more anxious than ever. He had barely slept, having tossed and turned the entire night, keeping Luke up, which made him feel worse. He hadn’t meant to keep Luke awake all night, but Luke assured him that it was fine. Emily and Mitch had been trying their best to console him, as were Luke, Charlotte, and Lillie, but nothing was helping him deal with the overwhelming anxiety inside of him. 

He still had no idea how to get out of this marriage tomorrow unless he or Carrie were already married. Maybe Flynn and Carrie could just elope and have an open marriage to date Kayla? He eventually found himself at Bobby’s in the garage later that morning, banging on his drums fairly roughly, but Bobby didn’t question it, nor did his parents. If it helped the blonde, then banging on the drums it was, even if it was going to disturb the entire block. While he was busy banging messily on his drums, Bobby was inside on the phone with Luke. 

“Yeah he’s here Luke, he’s really doing a number on his drums,” Bobby sighed. “I’m worried about him and Carrie. What if we can’t stop the wedding tomorrow?”

“Alright well just keep him there, I have something I need to do. And don’t worry bout the wedding, I have things covered.”

“What are you going to do, Patterson?” 

“Well Alex won’t propose to Willie and we both know Willie is in love with him so I’m going to get Willie to propose to Alex.”

“Hey that may just work.”

“I’m counting on it. Now keep Alex there and when I text you, walk him back to mine.”

“I can do that. Oh and by the way, my uncle didn’t have a choice in this. I found out that the only reason he agreed to Carrie getting married to Alex is because Alex’s parents are blackmailing him, but he didn’t want to do this to Carrie or Alex.”

“Shit, that’s bad but thanks for finding out.”

Bobby hung up and headed back out to the garage with some water and a snack for Alex. 

“Hey Lex, you should eat this.”

“I’m not hungry,” Alex mumbled, banging on his drums harder. 

Bobby managed to grab Alex’s drumsticks out of his hands and placed the water bottle and plate into Alex’s hands. Alex glared at his friend but Bobby simply put his hands on his hips. 

“Eat.”

“Fine.”

Alex bit into the sandwich and then moved to sit on the couch, Bobby sitting beside him. 

“I know you’re scared and pissed, but we’re going to figure this all out. We love you and Carrie and we are not going to allow this marriage to go through.”

“How can we stop it Bobby? There is no way I can do anything.”

“Yes you can. Just trust us okay?’

Alex nodded, “I trust you.”

“Good. After you’re finished eating we are going to go for a walk because I’m afraid if you keep banging on your drums that hard, you’re going to break something.”

“I wasn’t doing it that hard,” Alex mumbled, rolling his eyes. 

“My mom asked if you were trying to kill your drums, and Mrs. Henderson at the end of the block phoned with a noise complaint. That’s how loud you were being.”

“Okay fine, maybe I was. A walk does sound nice.”

While Bobby was busy keeping Alex distracted, Luke met up with Willie down at the skatepark so the two of them could talk about getting Alex out of marrying Carrie. Luke didn’t know how Alex would react to his plan but he wanted his best friend to be happy, and he knew that Willie was the person who could do that. 

“Hey Luke, you said you wanted to speak with me?” Willie asked. 

“Yeah I did, so you know Alex is supposed to marry Carrie tomorrow right?”

“Yeah he told me.”

“And you know how you are in love with Alex right?”

“Yeah I know—” Willie stopped and blushed, “What?”

“Come on it’s obvious by the way you two look at each other.”

“Okay I think I am in love with Alex but what does that have to do with anything?”

“Marry Alex,” Luke said without batting an eye. 

“Wait what?” 

“Marry Alex today. Gay marriage is legal now. If you two are married then his parents can’t make him marry Carrie,” Luke said. “Plus, over these last few months, Alex has been the happiest he has ever been.”

The words made Willie smile, “I’ve been really happy too Luke but “I kind of wanted to be his boyfriend before I proposed.”

“Well who said you had to date first? If you love him, marry him. I sort of found out from Bobby that Carrie’s dad only agreed to this because Alex’s parents are holding something over him.”

“Damn, that’s not good and how do we know this is even going to work out?” 

“Everything will be okay, just ask Alex to marry you. You two are basically married anyways.”

“Okay fine but even if I do, where on earth do I get a ring from?”

“Pawn shop?”

Willie nodded and they made a stop at Luke’s house first. After speaking to his parents about the plan, they were willing to help and took the boys down to a local, where Willie was able to find a pink engagement ring for Alex. Emily and Mitch were more than happy to pay for it even though Willie kept insisting that he was going to find a way to pay the two of them back. For wedding rings, once Caleb heard what was going on, he had rings for Willie, two simple silver wedding bands that belonged to his parents. 

Once they were back at Luke’s, his parents got the boys a marriage license thanks to some people they knew that were able to get it for the boys that same afternoon. Luke was able to call Alex’s church, the pastor more than willing to marry the boys at 2pm. Luke finally texted Bobby and let him know it was safe to walk Alex home, so Bobby did. He got Alex back to Luke’s and then ran off to Reggie’s so he could let his boyfriend know what was happening today, as the two of them needed to get ready for the wedding. Alex was greeted at the door by Luke but when he walked inside he saw Willie down on one knee, holding out a ring. 

“Marry me?” Willie asked, blush coating over his entire face and neck as he held out the pink engagement ring. 

“Wait what?” Alex asked, clearly confused as to what was going on. 

“Marry me,” Willie repeated, “You can’t marry Carrie tomorrow, so marry me. Today in a church with a pastor, our friends as our witnesses. I’m not asking you just to get you out of the marriage but because I know that I am in love with you. Sometimes when you know, there’s no need to be boyfriends first but maybe after we’re married I can take you out on a proper date.”

Alex was clearly shocked but smiled as a couple of tears escaped his eyes, “Of course I will marry you Willie, because I’m in love with you too.”

Willie smiled and pressed a kiss onto Alex’s cheek—wanting to save their first proper kiss for their wedding—before putting the ring on his finger. “Great, let’s get you ready then because we are getting married. You’re mine for life now, Hotdog”

Alex giggled, “I’m more than happy to be yours forever. Thank you for doing this Willie,” he spoke, pulling the brunette into a hug. 

“I told you, I’d do anything for you and again, I do love you Alex.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
